1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a backlight assembly including a wavelength conversion unit having improved heat dissipation performance and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend of low-carbon green economic growth all over the world, light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are regarded as a low-pollution eco-friendly product are being increasingly used as a backlight of various liquid crystal displays in order to reduce the energy consumption and the greenhouse gas.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days, and is configured such that a liquid crystal layer is interposed between two substrates having electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) which is a passive light emitting device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type, based on the position of a light source.
Meanwhile, a low-power high-efficiency LED has been widely used as a light source in recent years. The LED light source emits blue light, and provides white light by using other color-converting materials such as a phosphor. The blue light is later converted to the white light such that full color display is realized through a color filter of a liquid crystal panel, and thus there has been increased emphasis on research to improve color reproducibility of the blue light.
Therefore, it is suggested that a backlight assembly realizes white light with high color reproducibility by inserting a quantum dot rail between a blue LED light source and a light guide plate as a color-converting materials.
The quantum dot rail is a component to increase color reproducibility by injecting a phosphor into a glass capillary tube. The quantum dot rail is manufactured in the form of a glass tube, and thus it may have non-uniform color converting characteristics or may have decreased thermal conductivity, color reproducibility, and impact resistance.
The quantum dot rail is particularly disposed between a light source and a light guide plate, and thus it is important to effectively dissipate heat generated by the light source.